<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El chico nuevo by Sawako93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301522">El chico nuevo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93'>Sawako93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter tiene inteligencia y clase, Quentin tiene una mala reputación y mucha inteligencia, ¿podrán llevarse bien o será todo un caos?</p><p>AU donde ambos están en el último año de preparatoria</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quentin Beck &amp; Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El chico nuevo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quentin era sin duda alguna un caso perdido, pero por elección propia, era inteligente pero debido a su pésima actitud la escuela estaba harta de él y lo expulsaron por mala conducta, lo hubiera echado antes, pero por sus calificaciones no podían hacerlo. Así es como termino en una nueva escuela para su último año de preparatoria, se había puesto el uniforme de mala gana y lo traía todo desaliñado, empezó a caminar por los pasillos buscando la sala de maestros para que le dieran su horario; tal vez podría empezar con el pie derecho en esta nueva escuela la verdad es que solo hacía todas esas cosas para molestar a sus padres, deseos de llamar la atención le había dicho la psicóloga.<br/>Toco la puerta de la sala de maestros y espero, se balanceaba en sus pies y aprovecho en arreglar su camisa un poco, se abrió la puerta y un hombre de aspecto joven le sonrió.<br/>-	Buenos días ¿a quién buscas? - preguntó<br/>-	Soy Quentin Beck, vengo por mi horario<br/>-	Oh cierto, eres el alumno nuevo, bienvenido- le dio la mano y Beck la estrecho- Soy el subdirector, Steve Rogers, justo aquí está uno de tus compañeros<br/>Quentin ingresó a la sala y de pie al lado de la puerta se encontraba un joven correctamente uniformado, cabello castaño bien peinado, tez blanca y un rostro angelical; se quedó observándolo durante unos minutos hasta que el joven volteo a verlo y desvió la mirada.<br/>-	Peter, este es Quentin Beck, serán compañeros a partir de ahora<br/>-	Mucho gusto- Peter también le estrecho la mano<br/>-	Igualmente<br/>Esperaron un momento mientras el señor Rogers sacaba una copia del horario y le daba una carpeta a Quentin con los textos que debía comprar, Peter dio un leve bostezo y Quentin no pudo evitar sonreír. Steve le entrego todo lo que necesita y ambos muchachos salieron del salón de maestros.<br/>-	¿Puedo ver tu horario? – preguntó Peter<br/>-	¿Para qué?<br/>-	Para indicarte a donde tienes que ir, si no deseas que lo haga no hay problema- Peter se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando<br/>-	Matemáticas Nivel III<br/>-	Tenemos la misma clase- Peter no volteo- sígueme<br/>Quentin lo siguió y no pudo evitar quedarse viendo su trasero, hacía ya bastante tiempo que había aceptado que era gay y ese era el menor de sus problemas, la psicóloga le había dicho que si era feliz así no había problema así que ya había superado eso pero no quería tener una relación con nadie, pensaba que era una perdida de tiempo aunque los deseos carnales eran otra cosa… aún así por su mala actitud nadie se le acercaba en la otra escuela pero era un lugar nuevo, una escuela exclusivamente de chicos nuevos y ya tenía puesto sus ojos en uno.<br/>Entraron al salón y el profesor los saludo sonriente, gracias al cielo no lo hizo presentarse ni todas esas ridiculeces, la clase fue bastante entretenida, aunque el profesor era muy tímido, reviso su horario y seguía historia, miró a su alrededor y ubico a Peter que estaba sentado unos asientos más adelante, se acercó y se aclaró la garganta; Peter levantó la mirada y esperó a que hablará.<br/>-	¿Deseas algo?<br/>-	Si- tu trasero pensó Quentin- ¿Dónde queda el salón de historia?<br/>-	¿Ya me dejas ver tu horario?<br/>Quentin le entregó la hoja de papel, Peter sonrió de forma altanera y se lo devolvió. Termino de guardar sus cosas y se levantó.<br/>-	Lo único que tienes que hacer es seguirme todo el día, tenemos exactamente las mismas clases<br/>-	¿Así? - levantó una ceja<br/>-	Si no me crees pregúntale a cualquiera donde queda el salón- Peter empezó a caminar y Quentin lo siguió<br/>Para su buena o mala suerte Peter tenía razón por lo menos por ese día, su horario era idéntico y cuando llegó la hora de almuerzo lo siguió hasta el comedor, por alguna razón espero verlo sentarse en la mesa de los chicos populares o de los nerds, pero Peter se sentó en una mesa apartada. Pidió un almuerzo y se fue a sentar con él.<br/>-	Era chiste lo de que me siguieras todo el día<br/>-	No tengo nada mejor que hacer- se encogió de hombros<br/>-	No querrás que te vean conmigo- Peter empezó a comer<br/>-	Lo mismo digo, aún no llega mi reputación a esta escuela, pero- dio un mordisco a su emparedado- es cuestión de tiempo<br/>-	¿Tanto así?<br/>-	Me expulsaron de una escuela donde nadie había sido expulsado, eso debe valer algo ¿no? - le sonrió- ¿Cuál es tu problema?<br/>-	Soy demasiado inteligente aún para los nerds- se encogió de hombros- dicen que soy pedante y todos me odian porque los maestros me aman<br/>-	¿Y lo eres?<br/>-	Tengo una autoestima muy alta- Peter bebió un poco de su jugo- pero no parece molestarte<br/>-	Me da igual como seas, es tu problema- Quentin inspecciono el comedor y vio algunas miradas indiscretas dirigidas hacia ellos<br/>-	Me haces recordar a un amigo<br/>-	¿Por qué no está él aquí? ¿Hartaste su paciencia?<br/>-	Mis únicos amigos se graduaron el año pasado, así que solo es un año de estar solo y luego la universidad- Peter lo miro de reojo- ¿Por qué te expulsaron?<br/>-	¿Temes que manche tu imagen de niño bueno?<br/>-	Curiosidad<br/>-	No les caía bien a los maestros, la verdad, como dice mi psicóloga, todo lo que hago es por joder a todos<br/>-	¿Vas donde una psicóloga?<br/>-	Si, desde los 11 años<br/>-	¿Y qué tal?<br/>-	Ella me conoce realmente, ni mis padres saben tanto sobre mi<br/>-	Interesante<br/>Terminaron de comer en silencio y Quentin siguió a Peter en las demás clases; cuando sonó la campana de salida no podía creer que no se hubiera metido en problemas o que nadie le hubiera llamado la atención, estaba seguro que si alguien de su anterior escuela se enteraba no lo creerían. Siguió a Peter hasta la entrada de la escuela y una cuadra más hasta que el otro se detuvo.<br/>-	Ok basta, ya no me sigas<br/>-	¿Cómo sabes que no vivo en la misma dirección?<br/>-	Es desesperante<br/>-	No seas creído- Quentin se adelantó <br/>Peter no siguió avanzando y espero que Quentin avanzará una cuadra antes de meterse por un callejón y dirigirse a su casa. Quentin volteo y al no ver a Peter comenzó a reír, siguió avanzando porque era cierto que si vivía en esa dirección. Cuando llegó a casa sus padres no estaba, no es que estuvieran mucho tiempo con él, pero al menos esa esperanza de que lo recibieran en el primer día siempre estaba.<br/>Se recostó en su cama, por alguna razón se sentía agotado y se quedó dormido; cuando despertó su padre estaba gritándolo.<br/>-	¡Levántate! - su padre había tenido un mal día en el trabajo- ¿no te da vergüenza estar durmiendo a esta hora?<br/>-	Hola papá- Quentin suspiro y volvió a cerrar los ojos<br/>-	No sirves para nada, igual de inútil que tu madre<br/>-	Siempre tan amable- Quentin apretó la quijada y trató de disipar su mente<br/>-	Lárgate si no quieres que te diga nada- su padre salió de la habitación y Quentin se levantó de la cama<br/>Bajo a la planta baja y salió de la casa, sabía que ya no le dolía nada de lo que le pudieran decir, pero ya era molesto, camino unas cuadras hasta llegar a un pequeño parque, el estómago le rugía; tal vez hubiera sido mejor ir a una tienda por la cena; estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho una voz que le pareció familiar.<br/>-	¡Tessa! ¡Tessa espera! - Peter apareció corriendo detrás de su mascota y cuando lo vio casi se cae<br/>-	¿Ahora quien sigue a quién?<br/>-	No te estaba siguiendo, seguía a Tessa<br/>-	Es muy bonita- se agachó a acariciar a la mascota<br/>-	Gracias, ¿en serio vives por aquí?<br/>-	Si- Quentin levantó la mirada y se rio- te dije que no fueras egocéntrico<br/>-	Tss- Peter chasqueo la lengua y se cruzó de brazos<br/>-	¿Dónde vives? - preguntó Quentin poniéndose de pie- Es curioso que no nos hayamos cruzado antes<br/>-	Algunas cuadras más abajo, pero a Tessa le gusta este parque- Tom señalo el camino por donde había venido- no suelo andar mucho por aquí<br/>-	Debes tener cuidado, alguien podría intentar raptarte- Quentin lo miró de pies a cabeza<br/>-	Para eso tengo a Tessa- Peter jalo levemente de la correa de su mascota y empezó a caminar- Debo irme, nos vemos mañana<br/>-	Adiós- Quentin volvió a sentarse en la banca, no quería regresar a casa, pero inevitablemente tendría que hacerlo<br/>Al día siguiente salió temprano y se sentó en una de las bancas a hacer su tarea, por suerte no era nada muy complicado, corría mucho viento así que se cerró la chaqueta y vio como uno a uno los estudiantes iban llegando. Vio a Peter entrar en la escuela y de pronto un chico más alto se acercó y lo abrazo por los hombros, se puso de pie y caminó detrás de ellos.<br/>-	Vamos Peter no seas así- el chico reía- yo sé que también te gusto<br/>-	Tendría que estar loco para me guste un imbécil como tú<br/>-	Loco por mi ¿entonces?<br/>-	Wade me tienes harto- la voz de Peter sonaba cansada y movió sus hombros para librarse del brazo del otro- Ayer que no viniste fue el mejor día de mi vida<br/>-	Auch- Wade fingió estar dolido poniendo las manos sobre el pecho- ¿por qué eres tan duro conmigo Pet?<br/>-	Porque no eres más que un idiota<br/>-	No lo soy- respondió ofendido<br/>-	Ya basta- Peter se detuvo- no quiero tenerte cerca de mí<br/>-	Te haces el difícil Peter, pero pronto caerás- Wade sonrió- y ese trasero que te manejas será solo mío<br/>-	Imbécil- Peter negó con la cabeza y siguió avanzando<br/>-	¡Vas a ser mío Parker! - gritó Wade mientras lo veía irse- y voy a disfrutar de ese trasero toda la noche<br/>Quentin paso al costado de Wade, lo miró de reojo y quería golpearlo, sin duda alguna era el típico patán que quería acostarse con cuando se le cruzará por el medio. Entró al salón y vio a Peter leyendo un libro, se sentó a su lado.<br/>-	Hola Peter- saludó<br/>-	Hola Quentin- levantó la vista de su libro brevemente<br/>-	¿Qué tal dormiste? - preguntó mientras sacaba sus cosas- tienes ojeras<br/>-	Me quedé estudiando hasta tarde<br/>Wade entró en el salón, pasó junto a Peter y le lanzó un sonoro beso, Peter solo rodó los ojos y siguió leyendo.<br/>-	¿Quién eres tú? - le preguntó a Quentin<br/>-	Quentin<br/>-	¿Es nuevo? - preguntó Wade a uno de sus amigos<br/>-	Es al que expulsaron de la otra escuela<br/>-	¿En serio? ¿Qué tan idiota tienes que ser para que te expulsen?<br/>-	Al parecer mucho ya que a ti aún no te han expulsado- respondió Quentin- aunque vas por buen camino<br/>-	¿Qué? - Wade se puso de pie<br/>Peter se rio en voz baja, Wade volteo a mirarlo y se volvió a sentar, no era tan idiota como para provocar una escena frente a Peter, pero ese imbécil de Quentin ya iba a conocerlo, las clases siguieron con normalidad, a la hora de almuerzo volvió a sentarse con Peter.<br/>-	¿Cuál es el tema con Wade?<br/>-	Le gusto- Peter suspiro- para mi mala suerte ese asno está detrás mío desde que vino a esta escuela<br/>-	Pero…- paso su emparedado- ¿a ti no te gusta no?<br/>-	¿En serio crees que con lo engreído que soy me voy a fijar en ese tipo? Tengo estándares<br/>-	Entonces si te gustan los hombres<br/>-	Si- Peter se encogió de hombros- es el siglo XXI eso es lo de menos<br/>-	Pues entonces debería de quitártelo de encima- Quentin le robó una papa frita<br/>-	¿Cómo? - preguntó mientras lo miraba enojado por la papa perdida<br/>-	Consíguete un novio, así ya no estaría molestándote- Quentin miró hacia la mesa donde estaba Wade con sus amigos, no se perdía ninguno de sus movimientos<br/>-	Ya te lo dije, tengo estándares muy altos- Peter barrio el comedor con la mirada- ninguno aquí es lo suficiente inteligente como para salir conmigo<br/>-	¿Acaso te fijas solo en el cerebro? - preguntó Quentin divertido- No te vas a coger al cerebro sino a la persona<br/>-	No seas vulgar- Peter lo miró con asco, aunque luego se rio- ya lo sé, pero quiero a alguien con quien pueda conversar y claro que tenga buen cuerpo<br/>-	Entonces no busques más- Quentin le robo otra papa frita- aquí estoy<br/>-	¿Tú? - Peter empezó a reír- ¿Crees que saldría con alguien a quien expulsaron de la escuela, deja de robarte mis papas<br/>-	Ni siquiera sabes porque me expulsaron, no te las estas comiendo, se van a poner feas- Quentin cogió una más<br/>-	Me estabas hablando- Peter movió las papas y las empezó a comer- ¿Por qué te expulsaron?<br/>-	Por faltas y porque les respondía mal a los maestros, puedo enseñarte mi boleta de notas, puros dieces<br/>-	Si eres tan inteligente ¿por qué faltabas?<br/>-	Tenía días difíciles- nunca iba cuando su padre le dejaba moretones<br/>-	¿Por qué les respondías a los maestros?<br/>-	Eran una sarta de viejos, lo único que sabían hacer era hablar sin sentido<br/>Peter se lo quedó mirando durante un momento, era cierto que podía mantener una conversación con Quentin, y ni hablar de su cuerpo, aún con el uniforme podía ver que tenía todo lo que le gustaba, pero era un chico problema o eso era lo que aparentaba, Quentin estiró la mano lentamente hacia sus papas fritas y Peter la atrapó en el acto<br/>-	Deja mis papas- dejo su mano sobre la de Quentin y termino de comer con la otra<br/>-	Solo quería que me tocarás la mano- Quentin empezó a reír y le guiño un ojo<br/>-	Idiota- Peter se sonrojo y quitó su mano<br/>Al otro extremo del comedor Wade ardía en celos, las únicas personas que se sentaban con su Peter eran Ned y Harry, pero ellos ya se habían graduado y ahora este idiota llegaba y pensaba que podía sentarse con él como si nada, sin duda alguna tenía que darle una lección, nadie podía arrebatarle a su Peter.<br/>Terminaron las clases y Wade siguió a Quentin. El imbécil seguía pegado a su Peter, ambos conversaban y reían, eso le hacía revolver el estómago, los siguió hasta el camino que llevaba a la casa de su Peter y se separaron, era el momento perfecto; avanzo una calle más y de pronto Quentin se voltio a enfrentarlo.<br/>-	¿Qué quieres?<br/>-	Aléjate de Peter, es mío- Wade se apoyo en una de las rejas<br/>-	¿Así? - Quentin rio- no veo por ningún lado un cartel que tenga tu nombre en su cuerpo<br/>-	Todos en la escuela saben que Peter es mío por eso nadie se acerca a él, eres nuevo y seguro nadie te explico las cosas- Wade sonrió- lo dejaré pasar si mañana te alejas, pero si te veo de nuevo junto a él- dio un paso hacia adelante- no seré tan amigable<br/>-	Si vas a golpearme hazlo de una vez- Quentin tiró su mochila al suelo- no pienso alejarme<br/>-	¿Eres idiota? - Wade dejo su mochila en el suelo- Peter jamás te hará caso, pierdes tu tiempo intentando algo con él<br/>-	Podría decir exactamente la misma frase sobre ti- Quentin se arremango la camisa- ¿vas a golpearme o no? No tengo toda la tarde, mañana tenemos examen<br/>-	Imbécil- Wade se acercó y le lanzó un puñete que Quentin esquivo<br/>Quentin retrocedió y le puso su pie para hacer que Wade caiga, este cayo la suelo y jalo la pierna de Quentin, este lo empujo contra la reja que estaba cerca y espero su siguiente movimiento, Wade se puso de pie y le tiro una patada, Quentin cogió la pierna de Wade y lo jalo hacia adelante haciéndolo caer nuevamente<br/>-	No quiero lastimarte- Quentin jadeo- déjanos en paz<br/>-	Tú déjanos en paz, yo llegué primero- Wade lanzó otro uñetazo que esta vez si golpeo a Quentin<br/>-	Mierda- Quentin lo tomo del brazo y lo puso detrás de su espalda<br/>-	Suéltame- se quejó Wade<br/>-	Te lo advertí- Quentin escupió, el puñetazo le había abierto el labio<br/>-	No eres más que un idiota- Wade le dio un codazo en las costillas<br/>En medio de todo el alboroto ninguno escuchó que Peter se acercaba con Tessa, al verlos a ambos desarreglados, a uno con el labio roto y a otro golpeándolo solo suspiro, cambio de dirección y los ignoro. Ambos se miraron y corrieron detrás de Peter.<br/>-	Él empezó- dijo Wade cerrándole el paso, aunque sin acercarse mucho, Tessa había empezado a gruñir<br/>-	No es cierto- Quentin si se acercó a Peter, Tessa lo olfateo<br/>-	No me interesa- Peter los miró con desdén- Ambos con unos idiotas<br/>-	Pero todo es culpa de él- Wade señalo a Quentin- si no se hubiera acercado a ti nada hubiera pasado<br/>-	¿Disculpa? - preguntó Quentin ofendido- Tú eres el idiota que quiere monopolizar a Peter, es por eso que nadie se le acerca<br/>-	¿Qué? - preguntó Peter<br/>-	No es cierto Peter- Wade titubeo- no sabe lo que dice<br/>-	Tu mismo lo dijiste, que todos sabían que Peter era tuyo y por eso nadie se acercaba ¿a cuantos has amenazado igual que a mí?<br/>-	Wade ¿es en serio? - Peter lo miró ofendido, todo este tiempo había pensado que él era el problema bueno… tal vez solo la mitad del problema<br/>-	Pero Peter, no puedes culparme- Wade se cruzó de brazos como un niño pequeño- Yo solo quería que nadie te molestará<br/>-	Imbécil, no dejaste que tuviera amigos<br/>-	Te dejo estar con Ned y Harry<br/>-	Es increíble- Peter se tocó la cabeza- lárgate, no te quiero ver <br/>-	¿Por qué solo a mí? - señalo a Quentin- ¿y él? <br/>-	Lo lamento Quentin- Peter lo miró- y lamentó no haberte dejado que le partas la cara a este idiota<br/>-	Aún puedo hacerlo- respondió Quentin entusiasta<br/>-	No vale la pena- se giró- ven vamos a mi casa a curarte esa herida<br/>-	Pero Peter…- empezó Wade<br/>-	No me hables Wade, si te me vuelves a acercar yo mismo te golpearé- Peter empezó a caminar llevando a Tessa quien nuevamente le gruñía a Wade<br/>Quentin reprimió una sonrisa y avanzo para coger su mochila y después seguir a Peter, caminaron en silencio y entraron en la casa del castaño. Era una casa muy bonita, todo estaba ordenado y solo Tessa hacia ruido, Peter le quito la correa y ella fue a recostarse a su cama; Peter subió las escaleras y Quentin lo siguió.<br/>-	Primera puerta de la derecha- Peter señalo su habitación- iré por el botiquín<br/>-	De acuerdo- Quentin fue hacia el cuarto y se sentó en la silla del escritorio, estaba igual de ordenado que la casa, sin duda a Peter le gustaba tener todo bajo control<br/>-	¿No te dirán anda tus padres al verte así? - preguntó mientras sacaba las cosas del botiquín<br/>-	No te preocupes- Quentin sonrió, su padre simplemente iba a cuestionarse cuando le había hecho ese corte<br/>-	Va a arder un poco- Peter le mostró un algodón húmedo<br/>-	Puedo soportarlo<br/>-	No quiero gritos- limpio la herida del labio<br/>-	Un beso podría hacerme sentir mejor- tanteo Quentin<br/>-	Ya quisieras- Peter rodó los ojos<br/>-	Lo quiero, por eso lo pido- Quentin le guiño un ojo<br/>-	Solo estás midiendo mi paciencia<br/>-	¿Disculpa? - Quentin rio- Yo no soy el que ha metido a un chico a su habitación cuando no hay nadie más en casa, pudiste haberme curado en la sala<br/>-	Yo…- Peter se sonrojo<br/>-	Ves- Quentin lo despeino- tú eres quien intenta seducirme<br/>-	Cállate, no hagas te bote como a Wade<br/>-	No me puedes comparar con ese idiota- Quentin se puso las manos sobre el pecho ofendido- literalmente amenazo a toda la escuela para que no se acerquen a ti, ¿Cómo nunca lo supiste?<br/>-	Wade llegó hace dos años y en ese entonces ya era amigo de Harry y Ned y bueno…- se sonrojo- siempre fue algo creído así que pensé que era por eso<br/>-	Bueno- Quentin sonrió- ahora puedes saber que no es solo por eso<br/>-	Idiota- Peter le lanzó un cojín<br/>-	Creído- le lanzó el cojín de vuelta- pero en serio, dame una oportunidad, no te cuesta nada o simplemente ¿no soy tu tipo?<br/>-	Tienes que probarme que eres inteligente- Peter lo miró de arriba abajo- el cuerpo ya lo tienes<br/>-	Puedo demostrarte eso también si quieres- se puso de pie y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa<br/>-	¡Basta! - Peter se tapó los ojos con el cojín<br/>-	Ya, no seas dramático- Quentin le quito el cojín y debajo de la camisa tenía una camiseta<br/>-	Y así dices que no eres un idiota- Peter le se puso de pie- es tarde, tengo que preparar la cena<br/>-	Te probaré que soy inteligente- Quentin cogió su mochila- ¿Qué tan inteligente quieres que sea?<br/>-	¿A qué te refieres?<br/>-	¿Quieres que te robe el primer puesto o solo que pasé por encima de los demás?<br/>-	No me hagas reír, no podrías quitarme el primer lugar<br/>-	Dime hasta donde quieres que llegue para concederme una cita y lo hago<br/>-	Si logras quitarme el primer lugar saldré contigo<br/>-	Luego no quiero quejas- Quentin volvió a despeinarlo- no quiero verte llorando porque te robe tu puesto<br/>-	Dudo que puedas hacerlo<br/>-	Ya veremos- Quentin empezó a bajar las escaleras, se despidió de Tessa y de Peter con un gesto y fue a casa dispuesto a estudiar, quería esa cita<br/>Pasaron dos meses, Wade no se había acercado a molestarlo, aunque de vez en cuando se acercaba a Peter con algún piropo buscando recobrar su confianza, Quentin y Peter seguían almorzando juntos, pero no compartían tiempo fuera de la escuela, ni bien sonaba la campana Quentin se iba a casa a seguir estudiando, faltaba solo dos días para los primeros exámenes y su tan ansiada cita con Peter dependía de eso. El día del examen ni que su padre le gritará sin razón pudo distraerlo, dieron todas las evaluaciones y solo quedaba esperar al día siguiente por los resultados.<br/>-	¿A dónde quieres ir el sábado? - preguntó Quentin mientras se dirigían a casa<br/>-	¿El sábado? - preguntó Peter desconcertado- ¿Qué hay el sábado?<br/>-	Nuestra cita<br/>-	Aún no han salido los resultados<br/>-	Sé que estaré en primer lugar- Quentin se encogió de hombros- piensa a donde quieres ir<br/>-	Idiota- respondió Peter<br/>-	¿Sabes que me dices más idiota que Quentin?<br/>-	¿Eso no te dice nada?<br/>-	Diré que ese será tu apodo cariñoso hacia mi cuando seamos pareja<br/>-	Idiota<br/>-	Gracias cariño- Quentin le sacó la lengua y se fue rumbo a su casa<br/>A la mañana siguiente Peter se levantó más temprano de lo normal, estaba muy nervioso; no sabía si realmente Quentin podría robarle el puesto, si lo hacía iba a matarlo, pero por otro lado debía cumplir su palabra y tener una cita con él, se mordió el labio nervioso, debió de haber apostado que podría ocupar el segundo lugar. Llegó a la escuela en el momento que la maestra de historia colgaba los resultados, Quentin ya estaba allí sonriente, se acercó y casi se desmaya, Quentin lo había superado por 100 puntos; eso significaba que había tenido la máxima puntuación en todos los exámenes.<br/>-	Entonces…- empezó Quentin- ¿Qué haremos mañana?<br/>-	Voy a matarte<br/>-	¿A besos? - Quentin lo despeino- Yo te pregunté, me dijiste que tenía que ocupar el primer lugar<br/>-	No pensé que pudieras lograrlo<br/>-	Me ofendes Parker, te dije que era inteligente- Quentin le sonrió- Vamos dime a donde iremos, tengo que planear todo<br/>-	De acuerdo- suspiro- iremos al cine, así no tengo que escucharte<br/>-	¿Qué película quieres ver?<br/>-	Una de terror, para así saber como matarte- Peter lo miró molesto<br/>-	De terror será- Quentin no podía dejar de sonreír- vamos no te enojes conmigo<br/>-	Lo sé- miró nuevamente los resultados- tienes prohibido volver a superarme o no saldré contigo jamás<br/>-	Entendido<br/>El sábado por la tarde Quentin estaba de pie fuera del cine local, había comprado ya las entradas y esperaba impaciente a Peter, se había puesto una chompa con cuello de tortuga ya que estaba en invierno y unos pantalones plomos, se balanceaba sobre sus pies con las manos en los bolsillos cuando lo vio llegar, Peter también traía una chompa cuello de tortuga verde, una casaca jean y unos pantalones con diseño.<br/>-	No puede ser- dijo Peter ni bien lo vio<br/>-	Parecemos ya una pareja, estamos conectados<br/>-	Cállate- Peter entró al cine<br/>-	¿Quieres compartir palomitas? Después podemos ir a cenar<br/>-	De acuerdo<br/>Quentin compró unas palomitas grandes y dos bebidas, ubicaron la sala y se sentaron en la antepenúltima fila, a pesar de ser sábado no había mucha gente, probablemente porque la película no era de estreno. Empezaron los créditos y Quentin miró de reojo a Peter, este estaba concentrado comiendo las palomitas, sonrió y decidió no molestarlo, ya en la cena tendría tiempo para hacerlo, iban a mitad de la película cuando Peter se sobresaltó ante la aparición de un fantasma y botó las palomitas<br/>-	Mierda – susurró<br/>-	Jajaja- río Quentin por lo bajo- no te preocupes- no quedaba mucho<br/>-	Maldito fantasma- se reincorporo<br/>La película siguió su curso, pero sin duda las películas de terror no eran el fuerte de Peter, se sobresaltaba constantemente y maldecía cada vez que pasaba, Quentin lo miraba divertido, le gustaba conocer esa faceta del perfecto Peter, una vez terminada la función salieron al frio de la tarde, se refugiaron en una pequeña cafetería y ambos pidieron un emparedado y un chocolate caliente. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en un sofá y esperaron que les trajeran el pedido<br/>-	¿Te gustó la película? - preguntó Quentin riendo<br/>-	Me gustan las películas de terror, pero solo malo viéndolas- suspiro- tú estabas muy tranquilo<br/>-	Bueno - Se encogió de hombros- todo es ficción<br/>-	¿No tienes frio? - preguntó mirándolo de arriba abajo<br/>-	¿No? ¿tú tienes?<br/>-	Si- froto las palmas de sus manos- está helando aquí<br/>Quentin no sentía tanto frio, aunque después su cabeza hizo clic, Peter quería que lo abrazará. Extendió su brazo por detrás del castaño y lo apegó a su cuerpo, Peter era más bajo que él así que quedaba perfecto a la altura de su clavícula.<br/>-	¿Qué haces? - lo miró sorprendido<br/>-	Dijiste que tenías frio- se defendió Quentin<br/>-	Por que hace frio, no para que me abraces idiota- a pesar de sus palabras Peter no hacía esfuerzos para zafarse<br/>-	Es una buena forma de entrar en calor hasta que traigan el chocolate- Quentin le sonrió inocentemente<br/>-	Mira ahí viene nuestra orden- Peter señalo a la chica que se acercaba<br/>-	Te libraste por ahora<br/>Cenaron mientras seguían conversando, Peter no podía negar que se sentía bien al lado de Quentin, pero no como cuando estaba con Ned o Harry, era diferente, más íntimo y especial; habían pasado dos meses desde que habían empezado a conocerse y por más que quisiera negarlo Quentin si le gustaba, pero era demasiado vanidoso para admitirlo. Salieron del restaurante y tomaron un taxi, se dejó abrazar nuevamente y una vez que llegaron al camino que iba a su casa Quentin lo acompaño a pie.<br/>-	¿Te gustó la cita? - preguntó sonriente<br/>-	No fue una cita- respondió solo por molestarlo<br/>-	Baby dont hurt me… dont hurt me… no more- cantó Quentin <br/>-	Cállate- rio Peter<br/>-	Tú eres quien no me deja ser cariñoso, me vas a perder así- lo miró- no eres el único chico con buen trasero en la escuela<br/>-	¿Disculpa? - preguntó ofendido y lo golpeo en el brazo- ¿Qué haces viendo el trasero de los demás? Maldito infiel<br/>-	¿Infiel? - Quentin se detuvo- pero si ni quiera somos pareja<br/>-	Aún así- Peter se sonrojo- no puedes andar viéndole el trasero a las personas<br/>-	¿Pero el tuyo sí? No escuche que te quejaras de que dijera que tenías un buen trasero<br/>-	Porque es cierto- respondió Peter orgulloso<br/>-	Ya se porque no creciste más, tu ego no te dejo hacerlo<br/>-	Se llama amor propio<br/>-	Se llama ser un enano creído<br/>-	¿Qué? - Peter volvió a golpearlo en el brazo- No soy enano<br/>-	Te llevó una cabeza- Quentin se paró recto- eres enano<br/>-	Si sigues así no habrá una segunda cita<br/>-	Entonces si fue una cita<br/>-	Ya vete, haces que mi paciencia se agoté- Peter subió un escalón<br/>-	¿En serio quieres que me vaya? - Quentin se paró frente a él<br/>-	¿Eso dije no? - Peter no paraba de mirar sus labios<br/>-	¿Seguro? - Quentin se acercó un poco más<br/>-	Ya bésame idiota<br/>-	No lo voy a hacer- Quentin se detuvo- eso te enseñará a no ser tan creído<br/>-	Imbécil- Peter lo jalo del cuello de tortuga y lo beso<br/>Quentin no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se besaban, se iba a jactar toda la vida de que fue Peter quien lo besó, lo abrazó y siguió besándolo, Peter bajo hacia su cuello y dejo una pequeña marca que lo hizo jadear.<br/>-	¿Qué haces? – preguntó<br/>-	Para que te quede claro que somos una pareja- volvió a besarlo<br/>-	Pensé que el posesivo era Wade, pero tú le ganas<br/>-	¿Tienes algún problema con eso?<br/>-	Ninguno- Quentin también le dejo una marca en el cuello<br/>Durante el resto de la semana ambos fueron con cuello de tortuga debajo de la camisa de la escuela, Peter lo maldecía cada vez que se acordaba y Quentin lo amenazaba con dejarle otra marca más grande. Aunque eran jóvenes, sabían que su relación tenía mucho que ofrecerles a ambos, ser mejores personas y poder lidiar juntos con todos los problemas; habían empezado a buscar universidades juntos y gracias a la inteligencia de Quentin podría conseguir una beca para librarse de sus padres y Peter podría seguir su sueño y su idiota novio.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>